


Basketball Duel

by sapphicmess



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, M/M, Starbucks, Starbucks AU, The oc is actually just my friend, They're All Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicmess/pseuds/sapphicmess
Summary: I made this for my good friend Jason who is horny for Venom all the time so no one is allowed to yell at me for this because that would be not very gay rights of you.





	Basketball Duel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3amcowboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amcowboy/gifts).



It was a regular day in Orlando for a non depressed Jason au. 

He was with his friend Ariana at Starbucks when he saw the most beautiful man (?) he’d ever laid eyes on. 

Unfortunately, he was not the only man with excellent taste. 

“So what name should I put for your order, babe?” The barista winked at the hot monster. 

“Venom.” He said in a deep husky voice and Jason’s dirty thoughts went wild at the sight of his long tongue. 

“Oh my god, please stop” Ariana tried but it was no use as Jason got up from his seat as the thirst became too real. 

“Hello.” he said establishing dominance by immediately ripping off his shirt now that he could do so without being arrested. 

“Uh- sir, this is a Starbucks. You can’t do that here.” The barista who’s name tag read “Eddie” remarked. 

“You’re just jealous I have better abs than you do and that venom loves me more you hoe.” 

“Jason, he’s just doing his jo-” Ariana tried to explain but she was wrong.

Eddie’s jaw dropped, “how dare you?! I have always been his main hoe in every other au!!” 

“Not this time you bitch,” Jason smirked. 

“I know a way to settle this,” Venom began loving the way the two men waited for him to continue. “There’s a basketball court at my apartment complex where you can play and whoever wins will have me.” 

“It’s on.” They said at the same time and all of Eddie’s customers and coworkers groaned because it has not been the first nor the last time he has abandoned work for him to be gay. 

 

“Wait if we’re all gay who’s driving?” Jason asked. 

“The world isn’t homophobic so we can just take my girlfriend’s self driving car!” Ariana said.

“Oh right.” 

So the car drove them all to Venom’s apartment complex near the basketball court to fight in his name.

“Okay, so whoever makes the most shots in 20 minutes gets to date Venom forever.” 

“I don’t think that’s how you play basketball.” Ariana’s girlfriend tried to say but everybody shrugged because only Jason knew how to play. 

“Okay, go!” 

Jason made shot after shot as Eddie ran out of breath in the first five seconds. 

He tried his best but Jason was just too good as he made every single shot and blocked Eddie from making any. 

Jason had made 69 shots when the timer went off. 

“I knew it would be you I would love, ultimate sports legend.” Venom caressed him with his tongue.

“Yeehaw!” Jason shouted and Eddie cried. 

 

The End.


End file.
